A Little Red-furred Demon
by Kitty Redheart
Summary: NaLu and other pairings, a relatiely simple story containing chaos, havoc, love, and a demon
1. Chapter 1

A Little Red-furred Demon:

Summary: NaLu and other pairings, a relatively simple story containing chaos, havoc, love, and a demon.

Disclaimer: On my Christmas list, own Fairy Tail. I didn't get my wish.

* * *

Ch. One: Wake up, Pengu!

The morning of the 25th of December was grey and dull. The chilly air outside made the windows fog up and a haze shielded the inhabitants from most light. A white blanket covered the festive town, creating a nostalgic feeling for old timers, and young parents. It was an eerie quietness that caused the townsfolk more confusion than ever in the cheery peacefully season. The Fairy Tail guild was abnormally silent, most of the time the town was filled to the brim with noise, laughter, insults, and destruction. The people shrugged it off and continued with their hustle and bustle of Christmas morning. But, little did they know what was being prepared in the "empty" mess hall of the guild...

Mira stood with a clipboard in her freshly manicured hand checking off the final thing on her list. The noise was even louder and festive than usual. Thanks to Freed's ruins no one could see or hear anything except for the people in the guild at the moment. As Mira's sapphire eyes roamed the hall a large smile graced her lips. The tables and bar were outlined in tinsel, the walls were covered in leafy wreathes, red bows were on the back of the chairs, the doors were completely covered in red, green, and gold decorations, and a ginormous evergreen tree stood tall and proud in a corner. It was fully decorated and held one important ornament from every member in the guild, and with Master Macarov's help the star was glittering brightly from the top. Oh, it was wonderful, the best decorating yet! Mira smirked as she looked up into the rafters and many of the girls felt chills run down their spines. They didn't know what the take-over sibling had in mind but they all could tell it was going to be bad.

Levy shook her head and looked around for a peppy blonde but found nothing. Her quizzical expression when she realized her friend had not yet arrived and it was already ten thirty in the morning made a certain metal head snicker to himself. Still, the petite blue haired girl wondered what could have ever kept Lucy away from her guild so late, she was always here at eight thirty, and at Christmas time no less! Whatever it was had to be important.

* * *

In a quaint little apartment in the middle of town there was no noise to be heard except for the soft and steady breathing of a young girl. The warm fuzzy feeling in the apartment was just below suffocating and the pink comforter moved up and down in a rhythmic way.

A golden splash of hair lay at the top of the large bed fully enjoying the warmth and comfortableness of her bed. Lucy had not gotten to sleep until very late the night before, she was wrapping and wrapping and wrapping more presents for her nakama. Her tiredness had clouded her mind and she had not noticed how the window had been unlocked when she had locked it not an hour before. She had jumped in bed and snuggled into the source of warmth and the familiar smell of firewood, and had drifted off into a deep slumber.

Now, as it was so late in the morning the blonde stirred. She moaned a bit as her senses grew more acute to her surroundings. She cracked one chocolate eye open and yawned. She blinked a few times and her face contorted into an expression of confusion. A strong force was keeping her in place as it's grip tightened around her waist. It emanated a great warmth and was a very comfortable feeling. She struggled with her inner-self with whether or not to embrace the warmth or throw herself out of bed. She turned her head ever so slightly to her left and was met with a pair of onyx eyes. Her face burst into a shade of deep red as she realized what, or more of a who, was in her bed.

"Natsu!" she squeaked out, embarrassment laced her voice. Said person smiled a wide and childish grin and pulled her closer to himself. At the gesture her face turned ten more shades of red.

"Morning~~!" Natsu purred out, still smiling. His face was full of pure joy and playfulness. Lucy finally returned to her senses and was about to deliver a hard blow to his head was stopped when a warm finger brushed her temple. She froze as the digit traced down her skin like a feather. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at Natsu's tender expression. It wasn't as fierce or ready for a challenge, his features had softened as a small happy smile flooded his face. This was new. Lucy had never seen Natsu like this, and was too taken aback to release herself from his gentle touch.

Natsu looked at the celestial mage gently, her beautiful eyes, those coaxing pink lips, and her expression-adorable! Not only was she fun to be around, she cared about everyone and did everything to her best ability. She was perfect no matter what she thought. Her skin was as soft as velvet. He wanted to give her the present he had thought of all by himself. Well, with the help of Gray and Erza... But not yet! That was for the annual gift opening later tonight at the guild. He retracted his hand and smiled.

"You wouldn't throw me out on Christmas would you?" Natsu asked, he pouted childishly as he hugged Lucy to him. She blushed even more and looked away. She shook her head. She faced him again with her chocolate eyes set with determination. Natsu could feel a shiver run down his spine.

"Natsu..." Lucy purred. Natsu swallowed, this wasn't good. Lucy fluttered her long eyelashes. Her petite hands went to Natsu's chest. Her hands explored his torso freely, roaming around delicately leaving goosebumps on Natsu's skin. Now, Natsu's a FIRE dragon slayer, right? Right. But Lucy's hands with their long slender fingers were hot and left trails of cold flesh wherever they touched. That, that, was not normal. Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat as Lucy drew small circles on his chest with her index finger. His grip loosened ever so slightly and Lucy slipped away. Natsu was dumbfounded, what just happened? Lucy turned her head around and stuck out her tongue playfully. She was wearing a white tank top and fuzzy red pajama pants with a cute Plue print. Natsu's cheeks were tinted the tiniest bit pink and Lucy didn't seem to notice. She grabbed a bag and walked to the bathroom with Plue popping up and following her. Before she closed the door she looked around.

"No peeking!" she stated and closed the door leaving Natsu to lounge on her bed with the window slightly open. It was way too hot in there.

* * *

Lucy was doing her usual routine, bathe, brush her teeth, hair, final touch ups, and get dressed. Oh, and fix Plue's wrinkle withered form. Lucy had just slipped on her final piece of clothing and hooked her belt on. Her gaze traveled up to the mirror on the wall. She had to say she did do a great job this year on her outfit. It was a red dress that, for once, didn't show a lot of cleavage. It had a white fuzzy collar that held a see through cloth to a perfect level where it cut off and flowed into a form fitting silk. It was about knee high with more white fuzz on the end and had a slit up her right thigh. When she twirled around the bottom fanned out without revealing anything. The flowing fabric was accompanied by the light jingle of her keys and the Santa hat that she wore on her head. She smiled at her reflexion.

"GRAAAHHHH!" the scream echoed throughout the apartment. Of course, it was Natsu. Happy was with Charle at the guild otherwise you would have heard a sharp yowl. Lucy opened the door with her hand on her keys, ready to defend her apartment. She stood there eyes bulging and mouth wide as she looked at the scene before her.

Natsu had fallen off the bed and taken the covers with him and was wrestling with it while the window was ajar and a nippy breeze flew in. Lucy's eyes were then directed at the shivering pillow on her bed. Lucy slowly sidestepped to the end of her bed, hand never leaving her keys. It seemed as if time would slow, in reality it was about thirty seconds, for her hand to reach the pillow and take ahold of Aries's key. In one swift movement Lucy pulled the pillow off of the inturder (No, not Natsu) and summon Aries. Lucy stood there frozen as she stared at the thing before her. It shook uncontrollably and was no more than one foot tall, like Plue. The creature had no distinct animal breed, it had horns on the sides of it's head, what seemed to be pawish feet, two arms with no hands, they could have been paws or flippers, a short little tail like a dog's, and a crown with an obsidian jewel in it (The crown is not attached to the creature). The fur that covered the thing was red and slightly puffed out, it looked super soft, and had a white fur belly. The creature opened one of it's eyes as big globules of tears. It was a deep onyx eye. The things nose was that of a cat with a small mouth with sharp canines. As both eyes opened and the tears slowly ceased Lucy's mind deducted that the animal thing was adorable beyond belief! The mixed up body parts all fit together perfectly and the red and white striped scarf it wore around it's neck was just even more adorable. The designs on the end of it reminded her of cartoon eyes.

"Awwwww! Hey, little guy! You're okay, we won't hurt you!" Lucy cooed. Natsu's head popped out of the blankets and only his eyes were visible over the side of the bed as he glared at the animal. The thing cringed under the harsh glare.

"PPPEEEENNNNNGGGGGUUUU!" It squealed as it tried to cover it's head with the smaller arms, it didn't work very well. Lucy noticed now It was quite chubby. Looked over to Aries and smiled. Aries stood frozen staring at It.

"No way... These aren't supposed to exist, I'm sorry..." Aries stated in disbelief. Her eyes were wide as she took a step back. Lucy gave the spirit a look of concern and curiosity. Aries looked back at Lucy and sighed.

"This," Aries gestured to the thing on the bed," is a Pengu Demon. It is among the rarest of celestial spirits and one has not been seen for over five hundred years, I'm sorry. We spirits thought our elders were just telling myths about the Demons' powers. One of them is more powerful than all of the zodiacs combined. They only show themselves to people they thinking will be able to pass they're bondage test, I'm sorry," she explained. Both Natsu and Lucy stood there dumbfounded looking from the quivering Demon on the bed and Aries.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed. Natsu plopped down on the floor in disbelief while Lucy swiveled and stared at the Demon. The Demon looked up from it's pathetic attempt to hide itself. As their eyes locked, something in Lucy felt warm and like it reached out past her body from her heart. It felt as of something warm was entwining itself with her magic. It was like a contract, but different. The Demon stopped shaking so violently and smiled a bit with it's tiny mouth. Lucy smiled back opening her arms and kneeling down by the bed.

"Welcome home!" Lucy said enveloping the Demon in a hug. The little arms tried to wrap around Lucy's neck to return the hug, but didn't get half way around. Aries stood there amazed that she had witnessed a bondage of a Demon and her current Master. Already she couldfeel the change in magic and power in Lucy. It was mind-blowing and sent her head reeling. She had to tell the others soon!

"Oh, Lucy! One more thing, Demons once bonded don't ever leave the side of their masters! That's why they don't have a key, and they have different forms, like a peacefully form or a battle form. They could come out at anytime, so be careful! I'm sorry!" Aries said as she poofed back to the Celestial Realm to tell he comrades the news.

It was now ten thirty in th morning at Lucy's house. She would have to do a lot more explaining than she thought.

* * *

Author's Note: That's chapter one! Sorry it's a little late for Christmas, but here it is, so pretend it was two days ago. Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey! I got this idea and I'm doubling up fanfics so let's see how this goes! Thanks for your reviews and faves and stuff. I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail it probably woulda been an all out shojo. You better thank Hiro Mashima. I own the Pengu Demon though, creative, Eh?

* * *

Ch. Two: I'm Not Fat, Pengu!

Lucy sat on her bed staring at the newly acquainted Pengu Demon on her pillow. Her eyebrows were knit together in a curious but confused line. Natsu sat on the floor looking up at Lucy surveying her outfit. A light pink fluttered on his cheeks. Lucy looked the Demon up and down and repeated the cycle.

"So, do you have a name, little... Demon?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side and smiling nervously. The little beast stopped shaking and wobbled up on it's little feet, dusting of it's round belly. Lucy looked at the thing with curiosity flaming in her chocolate orbs.

"Of course, Pengu! My name's Nobi, Pengu! I'm a guy, by the way, Pengu!" the beast said waving it's chubby arms around. Lucy and Natsu sat there blinking for what seemed like forever, but in reality was just ten seconds.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" the doors to the guild slammed open revealing three figures. All the heads in the guild turned at the sudden disruption of their all out ornament decorating war... So to speak.

"Lucy! Flame Brain! Where have you been?! We did all the decorating already! You freeloaders!" Gray said polishing off his icy wonderland creations. Gray had been working on making ice sculptures of all the masters of Fairy Tail till now. Every one of them stood gleaming up against two parallel walls. Natsu growled at the Ice Mage. Lucy just laughed a bit.

"Lu-chaan!" cried a voice from the middle of the crowd of people hunkered over glass balls. Levy burst out of the clump. Her expression had a frustrated pout as she stormed up to the taller blonde. The said person giggled nervously as she took a step back in her out-of-character black flats. Levy looked Lucy up and down and her head swiveled to Natsu. He gulped audibly.

"L-L-Levy?" Natsu stuttered at the usually friendly girl's face. It was shaded in a black wave of anger as she ground her teeth together. She strode over to the dragon-slayer. With her hands on her hips and eyes squinted accusingly, Levy looked up into the pink-haired boy's face.

"Did. You. Do. Anything. To. Lucy?!" Levy asked menacingly punctuating every word with a poke to his well toned chest.

"N-no?" Natsu said hesitantly. Levy eyed him. She sighed and turned her head. She looked back at Lucy who was merrily chatting with some of the other dolled up guild girls.

"She's a one-of-a-kind. Any guy's lucky to have her, even as a friend," Levy stated as she looked at Natsu out of the corner of her eye. He nodded smiling his signature childish smile.

"Yup! That's why I'm her partner! We're a one-of-a-kind team!" Natsu laughed out taking a few steps into the guild. Levy shook her head and smiled lightly to herself. Soon. Soon he'd be grown up.

"Heya~, Happy? When did ya turn red~?" Cana asked drunkenly, she had been challenging people to drinking contests all morning and her foes lay knocked out around her. Her head was pointed down at two little figures, white and blue. Charla was having a conversations with Happy as her 'Be nice to Blue Cat all day!' gift. Happy turned his head to Cana.

"Cana, I'm blue, 'cause I'm a cat!" Happy said smiling at the teen. Cana furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Happy~, how are ya standing here, when you're over there~?" Cana asked as she finished with a hiccup. Her manicured finger pointed to the doors where a little red creature stood. Happy looked at the direction of the girl's attention.

"Oh! Aye, that's not me!" Happy said rather loudly. The guild stared at the newly announced visitor. Lucy and Natsu sighed.

"Three, two, one-" Lucy counted down and was interrupted.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" the entire guild yelled, Natsu fell off his seat at the bar.

"Ow! Jeez, sensitive hearing, sensitive hearing!" Natsu and Gajeel screamed. Wendy sat there rubbing her temples trying to get the ringing out of her ears. The guild blinked.

"eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" they whispered. Gajeel and Natsu snorted returning to their positions before the horrible torture of sound interrupted the peacefulness.

"I made a new contract with a spirit today!" Lucy announced and all eyes turned to her. She walked over to Nobi and picked him up in her arms. "This little guy is my newest friend! He's not ever going to leave my side again! He's a different type if spirit, more powerful than the twelve zodiacs combined! He doesn't use up my magic when he's in our part of the world. He's a Pengu Demon with four different forms and his name is-" Lucy explained cradling Nobi.

"-Nobi!" the little demon finished. He smiled at the fish-like expressions of the people around him. Before he knew it they were being flocked by people. Natsu squirmed between people's legs as he made his way through the crowd. In his case that meant the lowest route possible. When he reached Lucy he looked defiantly at the fur-ball then back to her chocolate orbs. Everyone stopped their bombardment of questions. They looked from Natsu's serious expression to Lucy's expectant one. Natsu took a deep breathe. He bent down to Nobi's eye level.

"Why are you so fat?" he dead-panned. Nobi was startled by the question. Why was he? He hadn't had any sweets since last fall! Nobi was irritated by this question. Nobi blinked and furrowed his brow. Why? Fat? Magic? Nobi flailed his little arms. Now he remembered!

"I'm not fat! This is just form one. I'll show you who's fat! Lucy, would you please set me down on that table there?" Nobi growled out. He already wanted to punch Natsu in the face. Lucy did as she was asked. Nobi waddled to the middle of the table. He turned to face the large swarm of people.

"Here goes nothin'!" Nobi said. His scarf started to wiggle. Was it drafty? No, there wasn't a wind or anything. The Demon's scarf moved more, as if it was dancing. The scarf flashed a brilliant red and a puff of white smoke appeared. No one could see anything but they could hear a little stumble. As the smoke subsided people could make out a muscular shape. First, two black army boots appeared, then a pair of silky looking black pants and a brown belt, two muscular tan arms with white cloth wrapped around the forearm, a loose white shirt, and finally the face of a young handsome man with onyx eyes that flashed a brilliant gold in the light. Everyone then noticed the scarf, the two horns on the side of the red-haired man's head, and the red tail with an arrow like shape on the end. The man smiled and showed his extended canines. Overall, he looked like a model with a mix of other things. No one moved. Maybe no one breathed. The handsome man looked at his large hands. He clenched and unclenched them, flexing multiple rippling muscles. He smirked. Many girls drooled, not including Lucy who was smiling like an idiot. His eyes landed upon the skeptical Natsu.

"So, who's fat now, Pansy?" the man asked. Natsu stood there with a blank expression. He shrugged and smirked.

"Fight me, if you aren't all talk," Natsu replied. The guild murmured. Cana was placing bets until a loud shriek erupted. Everyone turned to the flushed blonde in the back. Lucy marched up to the table where Natsu and the mystery man were having a stare down. Lucy reached a petite hand up to pull at the mystery man's scarf. She yanked down on the silky material until the boy's head was eye level with her's.

"Who says you can have a fight? Nobi! That's reckless!" Lucy stated with a glare that could almost match Erza's. Nobi shrugged and gulped, Natsu started to gingerly step away. Lucy turned her glare on Natsu. He flinched and halted mid-step. Lucy turned back to Nobi as the rest of the guild talked about the upcoming battle that would eventually take place. Lucy pursed her lips.

"Fine. You can fight, but promise me you BOTH won't destroy Magnolia, okay?" Lucy sighed out. She glared at Natsu. "If you destroy anything other than a tree or two I won't let you enter my apartment for... One week," Lucy stated calmly. She looked at the pink-haired teen with her arms crossed under her ample chest. Natsu nodded immediately.

"What if I don't destroy anything? What do I get, Lucy?" Natsu asked jumping up and down childlike and half of the people in the guild had already made bets and dispersed. Some sighed as they watched the scene. Gajeel sat in the corner pretending to not be listening. Gajeel sighed as he looked across at the gooey scene in front of him. Even without them knowing, Lucy and Natsu were bonded past just friendship. Ever since that switch to Edolas, Gajeel had been, not only noticing a shrimp more, but turned into a more romantic type. No matter how small, that is. He noticed the pink cheeks, the unnoticed glances, the softened smiles, and the entranced gazes, even if Natsu and Lucy didn't notice those things. In the back of his mind, Gajeel remembered something Metalicana had said to him once...

* * *

_"GAJEEL! Where are ya, stupid brat!?" The silver scaled dragon roared. A black haired boy with brown tattered shorts came running. He stood and saluted the dragon like a sergeant, his spiky beyond belief hair waving in the wind. The dragon sighed, he looked at the young boy in front of him. "Sit!" he commanded, and the boy obliged. "Gajeel... There comes a time, when every dragon must grow up. You, stink-ball, might take a little longer. Dragons can only have one special female in their lives that they cherish and love. Gajeel, this is what we call a mate. Mates are like old married couples in human terms, they will stick together through thick and thin." The boy nodded his understanding when the dragon paused. "As in human marriage, rings are used to symbolize bondage and mark the territory of the mate. We dragons, use a much easier approach. After you defeat any other suitors, for males, you will approach the female, and initiate a marking ceremony. This consists-__DON'T EAT THAT ROCK__! I am __EXPLAINING__ something __**IMPORTANT**__! Now, sit! As I was saying, this consists of smelling the said female's neck and sense a feeling in your gut, a warm and tender fluttery little bugger, push you magic onto a part of the skin. This will show a mark of territory and mateship for you. Then she will instead of marking your neck, will blend a little mark of her magic into your shoulder blade. It will appear in any way possible, it could even be her face! This is the bonding ceremony of two mates. Now, since you're so scrawny, let's fix some muscle on you, shrimp!" _

* * *

Yup. That was that old fart. Gajeel sighed and turned away, he went back to following the splotch of blue around the guild. The guild mates were filing out through the doors into the open white area. Natsu and Nobi stood facing each other. Nobi stood smirking with his muscled arms crossed over his chest. Natsu stood opposite with a happy side-grin and his hands were flexing at his sides, eager to fight. Lucy stood next to the battle ground behind Nobi. The guild mates were cheering and laughing as they waited for the fight to begin. Master Macarov walked to the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

"Remember, no killing, no interfering, and no endangering the town! Nobi versus Natsu, prepare yourselves!" the old man shouted. He turned and walked back to the area of people,"Begin the match!"

At once Natsu lit his fists on fire and smirked at Nobi. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" and Natsu zoomed in on the man. A big cloud of dust rose up and the cheers died down. Natsu waltzed out of the foggy cloud, a smug smile plastered on his face,"That dog wasn't even worth my time, he really is all bark and no bite!" Natsu laughed gayly as the smoke started to clear.

"Really? Then why am I still standing? Moron."

Everyone turned their heads so fast half of them got whiplash. Natsu rubbed a finger under his nose. A crater lay inches away from Nobi, his arms still crossed. Natsu smiled. A creepy one, at that. His hands were placed in front of his mouth,"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" and a stream of orange and red flew at Nobi. As the tornado roared down at the man, he jumped and spun around now behind Natsu. A flaming foot came rocketing at his head, and a swift back bend kept him from being beheaded. Natsu flung his fists at Nobi as people cheered and questioned as to why the man was only dodging. Again a dodge. The cycle seemed to repeat over and over. "Wings of the Fire Dragon!" Dodge. "Fire Dragon's Talons!" Dodge. "Fire Dragon's Tail Slash!" Dodge. That one left many people laughing including Nobi as he held his hand over his face and guffawed to the sky. Natsu growled at that. "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique: Flaming Lotus!" Natsu hurtled up into the air as he made an enormous ball of flame. Nobi stood relaxed with a hand in his pocket. Natsu hurled the ball down at the man with a vicious roar.

"Destruction Magic: Implode," Nobi said calmly, a black magic circle only big enough to cover his hand formed. Everyone watched with curiosity to see the first defend of the match. A black beam shot upward, so fast it looked white, meeting the flame halfway. The beam and magic circle disappeared. The ball remained on course. Yet as it tumbled downward, it seemed to shrink. It did. It was just a flicker of yellow the size of a snowflake. Nobi caught it on his tongue.

"Sooo, is it my turn to attack now? Or do you wanna keep missing me, Lighter Boy?" Nobi said licking his lips. Natsu grumbled and smirked. He got into a fighting stance.

"Try it, Ram-head!" Natsu said and Nobi laughed. He shrugged and stood sideways, legs placed a little farther than shoulder-length and knees bent. His hands formed a venus fly trap as his arms wrapped around the front of his body. His hands were placed by his back hip.

"Demon Tactic Number 81: Alpha Fang!" Nobi pushed his hands out towards Natsu as dark snake like things flung themselves seemingly out of Nobi's fingers. Natsu sidestepped and lunged forward through the middle of the attack. Leaping out of the way of four "fangs" he ran up toward Nobi, fists alight. "Demon Tactic Number 36: Witch Hunter!" The Fangs retracted and were replaced by a flash of light. Natsu brought his fist downward. A sharp clang erupted from the hit. Natsu jumped back. Nobi stood there brandishing a new item, a black scythe. It whipped around his body in a horseshoe. Nobi smiled and licked his lips.

"Graahh!-ever gonna fight for real? You're just on the defensive! What's up with that, Emo?" Natsu asked shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

"I wouldn't let your guard down like that, Flame Brain. You may be able to eat fire, but can you stomach the Flames of Hell?!" Nobi yelled sprinting toward Natsu, scythe dragging a smoldering line through the snow. Natsu looked up confused. The swift jump and spin gave Nobi extra momentum as he rammed the scythe into Natsu. The pink-haired boy went soaring, tumbling into the snow and ramming up against a tree. He groaned his displeasure and looked up. A glowing piece of metal was pointed down at him. Nobi smiled wickedly,"Surrender yet, Pansy?"

"You said those were the Flames of Hell? Lucy's kicked me harder than that!" Natsu gritted out. The said girl blushed. "And that's a definite no on giving up!" Natsu said opening up his mouth and savagely ripping up the heated scythe. Nobi backed away, scythe blistering away into nothing. He brushed his hands off in the snow.

"Ew, I think you licked me," Nobi said grimacing while wiping his hands off on his pants.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said punching one hand into his other. He let out a feral growl and plunged himself into a bursting flame.

"Really, now? Then come at me, you living furnace!" Nobi yelled preparing himself to fight. He smirked as Natsu bolted forward. "Five..." Nobi jumped to the left avoiding a flaming kick,"Four..." Natsu gave a right hook skimming Nobi's spiky red hair,"Three..." Natsu slashed two crossing lines of fire,"Two..." Nobi jumped up in the air doing a back flip to increase his distance,"One..." Nobi crossed his arms as he finished the count down. He leapt to the side as the boy rushed past, he turned into a tumbling mess in the snow. Nobi stood straight and looked down at the figure in the steaming pile of white. "What a bluff. Pfft,'Then come at me'? Hah! No one can rely on demonic flames for power! You gotta use your head!" Nobi laughed out, pointing to the side of his head. The guild stood shell shocked, Natsu, THE Natsu, was beaten right before they're eyes? Nobi looked around and spotted a head of golden hair. He strolled over to the girl.

"Nobi... Nice job! I want you to train me! Please?! That was awesome, I haven't ever seen anything like that-you're not hurt are you?-and you beat Natsu no less! Natsu... Natsu!" Lucy rambled on but stopped at her realization. She rushed to the steaming pile with a fluffy pink top while the guild paid Cana her winnings. Lucy brushed away the snow until she saw Natsu's face.

"Natsu..." Lucy cooed lightly tapping the boy's cheek wit a stick, she learned her lesson before about the... Unusual sleeping habits of the dragon slayer. When this didn't work she sighed, dropped the stick, and sat down next to the snow covered boy. She took a deep breathe.

"NNNAAAATTTTSSSUUUU!" she yelled leaning over the boy's face. The shriek awakened the man and he bolted up right, successfully knocking their foreheads together, quite painfully. Lucy landed on her brown long sleeve waistcoat as she held a hand to her sore head. Natsu rolled onto his forearms and knees, clutching his head.

"Oww..." Lucy moaned out. Natsu started to roll around still clutching his head.

"Here, let me see that," a hand reached out and removed the smaller fragile one. Lucy looked into the bold eyes as they inspected her head. She soon felt a cold compress on it. Realizing it was a snow ball she thanked Nobi and held it to her head on her own.

"Oi, Oi! Who won?" Natsu said finally regaining his composure. Nobi pointed to himself with his thumb. Natsu gaped like a fish and stalked over to Nobi, his expression turned grim. "You... You... You-!" Natsu said prodding Nobi's chest,"-Are freakin' powerful! I mean, you beat ME! You should be an S-class mage! Go talk to Master about it, but he might make you fight against Erza, she's a Monster!" Natsu said flapping his arms about. Just then a sword came flying and pinned Nastu to a tree, by his one-sleeved vest. He gulped,"I-I mean, she's super strong and cool a-and she can beat all of us except for Gildarts or-or Master or maybe Laxus!" he squeaked out. Lucy laughed as a small pink tinged her cheeks. A look of realization hit her almost as hard as Natsu's head.

"Nobi! You need your guild mark! If you're going to be by my side all the time then you should join our guild!" Lucy turned to look at the man but found he was nowhere around.

"I'm down here, Pengu!" a soft voice said and Lucy's eyes trailed down to the thing tapping her foot. "This form is the easiest for me to control right now, Pengu. I like it better 'cause then I get free stuff from people who think I'm cute, Pengu!" Nobi smiled in his little red hybrid Pengu Demon form. He nodded his response to Lucy's previous statement.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! I didn't destroy one tree! I destroyed a half of one! Whadda I get?!" Natsu asked, dislodged from the aforementioned tree. Lucy pondered this and motioned Natsu to come closer. He leaned down and she grabbed his scarf. Natsu's face portrayed an expression of confusion. His lips were in a small pout and his eyebrows furrowed. His confusion soon turned into surprise as his eyebrows skyrocketed upward. His lips weren't in a pout any more, but hung open a bit. Lucy-Lucy had just kissed him. Her lips were warmer than anything he had ever felt, and that was saying something. He couldn't help but feel the extra heat rise to his face as he watched Lucy blush and look away, fingers pressed against her tender lips gently.

"T-t-there. That's your r-reward!" Lucy stammered out looking away. Natsu landed down into the snow stunned as Lucy jumped up and ran into the guild with Nobi hanging on to her coat's fluffy end for dear life. Natsu brought a knee up to his chest and put his arm on top. He sighed as he leaned into the crook of his elbow.

"That's a little bit more than a reward, what the heck does that mean?" Natsu asked to know one in-particular. Natsu lifted his head up and rubbed his face with a hand. "I think you beat me to the punch, Lucy."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was tough. You don't know how much my plot has changed! Its a wonder I can even update right! Oh! Here's a secret: more reviews means I update faster... Like a month or so faster. Aheheh... Sorry 'bout that. I have midterms tomorrow too! That also didn't help! Wish me luck! Sorry, I feel like I'm the oly person still writing Christmas stuff... The story must go on! TT^TT(b)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey! I updated faster this time(Probably not)! You all should be proud! I appreciate all my reviewers, favers, viewers, followers, and others! You all are such a great bunch! But, there is a person I'd like to thank for being my friend and one of my favorite authors, WordsThatKill! They are one of the best people I have ever met and quite the writer too! I hope I wrote this chapter up to all of your standers! Read on!

Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own it. That's why I'm obsessed with fanfiction and couples that aren't canon! That makes sooo much sense! Yeah, uh, no, I don't own Fairy Tail. Duh. But Nobi is mine, don't steal him!... I don't know if I should tell you this but... The newer people are mine too! You'll understand what I mean!

* * *

Ch. 3: I'm Not Just Any Demon, Pengu!

The laughter and hub-bub of Fairy Tail was back to full power and the guild sat drinking and laughing. Surprisingly, no brawls had started in the last ten minutes, maybe people were finally in the Christmas spirit! The only abnormal thing standing in the guild hall, besides the decorations, was an odd aurora coming from the bar. Every girl in the whole guild was avoiding the area like the plague. 'Why?' You ask? Well, because of the one and only Mirajane of course! She had been lurking around smiling darkly as she scribbled on her clipboard. If anyone who knows Mira, they KNOW not to get close to her when she gets... Romantic...ideas or something horribly embarrassing will occur... Except, for the guys, oblivious as ever, drinking and bantering back and forth. The only people who dared venture the perimeter of ten feet away from Mira, okay the guys weren't COMPLETELY stupid, were Alzack and Bisca and all the married men. Mira had a scheme cooking up in that pretty little head and at ten o'clock that night, the girls were all going to end up happy. Well, that is, if 'It' worked.

* * *

"Stop it!" cried an anxious voice from among the bundle of girls huddled around a table. Their eyes were all locked on the one who called out.

"St-stooooppp! It-it tickles! Ahaha!" Lucy laughed out trying to push away the little pink tongue.

"But you have icing on your cheek, Pengu!" Nobi said still trying to reach the very high up bit of icing. The girls all were laughing and giggling while huddled around their 'safe zone'. This so far would be the best Christmas Day ever! The Secret Santa this year was all girls to boys pairings. Last year it was the guys who decided on that. The guys had gone and bought all the girls' presents in secret. They had given all the girls gifts while they were giggling when someone got something completely weird. Now it was the girls' turn. Most girls picked who they knew the best out of the guys while others drew the remaining people's names out of a hat. It was going to be fun! Then it was the regular gift exchange and lots of partying and a secret game Mira had planned. That's what the girls were all afraid of. What would happen?

"Lucy! Aren't you the least bit worried about this physical boundary? I mean honestly, licking? Th-that's s-s-so clo-ose, is-isn't it a little b-bit too r-romantic?!" Erza stated crossing her arms over her armor commandingly. No one missed the stutter or the flustered eyes accompanied with a dark blush. Lucy let out a ghost of a laugh as she put Nobi on her lap.

"Erza, he's my spirit! I can't just whip him! I mean, yes, he is in his... Animalistic form right now... B-but that doesn't mean he's not my friend and companion!" Lucy said looking up at the towering red-head in front of her chair.

"You and I might not be able to, but SOMEONE else can and probably will. This fight I can't stop, because it is for true LOVE!" Erza said heroically raising a fist in the air and stepping one foot onto a chair. Lucy cocked her head to the side like a bird. Her eyes were alight with newfound curiosity.

"And who might that be? I don't remember having any love interest..." Lucy trailed off, delicate brows furrowing. At this open statement the girls sighed. Lisanna blinked.

"Wwwhhhhaaaaattttt?! What about Natsu?! You two are ALWAYS around each other! I mean come on! You see how he looks at you! I mean, he's just rolling in jealousy right now! Can't you sense the change in temperature?" Lisanna asked incredulously leaning on her hands that were placed on the round table. Lucy blushed and shook her head furiously.

"Nonononononono, NO! We're partners, best friends, teammates, if anything, he has an interest in you, Lisanna!" Lucy cried out blushing like a red rose. She had noticed the change in temperature and the hot angry glare that seemed to burn a hole through her.

"Lucy, could you put me down, please, Pengu?" Nobi asked looking up at chocolate orbs. Lucy obliged happily. Nobi glared over at the musk-filled pile of men. He admitted, he liked it better over here where it was peaceful and smelled nice. He locked gazes with a glare dark with jealousy, rage, and possessiveness. Nobi bared his pearly teeth and Natsu's pink hair seemed to bristle.

In a puff of smoke, Nobi-guy-demon appeared. He strode over and banged his head together with force on Natsu's. Their foreheads were seemingly locked together as both bared their teeth and snarled at the other beast-like.

"Stay offa, Lucy, Ramhead!" Natsu growled out. Nobi laughed and stepped back forming a small distance between both short-tempered males. He being one of them.

"Jealous are we, Pinky?" Nobi asked crossing his well muscled arms over his equally muscled chest. Natsu snorted. Nobi raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't wanna sit on, Lucy. I'd probably crush her! So, Doggy, don't test me. Next time I'll get serious when we fight!" Natsu smirked as he copied Nobi's gesture.

"Oh? Do I have to refresh your memory, Peabrain? I was the one who beat you, and this is only my second form. I admit, my third is quite nasty and is only for extremes, but the fourth, oh yes, the fourth could blow this building away with a flick of my finger. Don't threaten the smarter man, Natsu," Nobi said walking over to the males and turning around remembering Lucy.

Lucy was still in her chair chattering with the girls when Nobi approached. Most of the talk dribbled off as he walked toward Lucy's chair. He bent down on one knee beside the chair, that gesture sent the girls squealing and most of the guys' jaws to drop, and looked into her brown eyes framed in blush. "Wh-what is it, Nobi?" Lucy asked.

Nobi took a deep breathe. He said with determination,"May I accompany the males in their play?" What the heck? That was the expressions of most people while others just sat laughing. Lucy and Natsu blinked in unison, though few noticed, and they cocked their head in the same birdlike manner.

"Nobi, you don't need my permission to go have fun, just tell me when your leaving the building or something like that! Oh! What about this form being unstable, will this be okay?" Lucy asked a little worried.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I just hadn't had the need to use this form in a long time so I needed to warm up to it. I like this form better, it's more efficient. I'll be back," Nobi smiled while standing up and patting Lucy's head.

Nobi walked past a bristling Natsu and smiled a bit to himself. This was going to be interesting, especially with HER on his tail. Shoot! Shoot, shoot, shoot! He used to much magic power in the last battle! He shouldn't have even challenged that brat to a fight! Well, no use crying over spilled milk, since he already used this form and already SHE was coming there was no more point in trying to hide. Lucy would just have to help.

* * *

Natsu clenched a fist as the tailed-man passed. He couldn't stand him, not after what he felt. Natsu shook from anger at the memory. It was during their battle...

* * *

It was after his first attack in the smoke the he saw it. The skin on his forearm had glowed through the bandages wrapped around it. A black cross burned through the fabric and that wasn't what scared him. What freaked him out was that the cross was surrounded by a hook thing and was engulfed by gold flames, so to speak, it was only a drawing or a tattoo but still, that symbol, it seemed evil.

* * *

"Jez! Where is that insolent servant?!" a commanding voice echoed through the dark halls. The anxious pitter-patter of running assaulted the marbled walls. The floor was a dark blue stone that shimmered even in the dark. The walls a pearly marble with ghastly paintings aligning them. Large chandeliers hung above engulfed in a dim purple flame. The petite feet skidded to a halt in front of the chamber. A shaky breathe was drawn as the girl stepped into the throne room. Black obsidian walls and a matching tiled floor glowed under the gold flames that shown brightly from a single chandelier over the throne. The chair itself was twisted and mutilated in many different cracks and curves. It was overly huge and the being sitting in the chair hardly covered even a forth of the thing.

"Yes, my lordship?" the girl knelt on one knee in front of the powerful man. His hard purple eyes softened the slightest so only people who knew him well would be able to tell.

"Jez, stand before me and raise your head, child. I have a task at hand and I need my best knight for this," he stated hopping down from the massive thrown. Jez stood up and cocked her head to the side in question.

"Wouldn't Izegel be best then, my liege?" her tone softening as she stood and looked up the stairs leading to the throne. "After all, your highness, he is the most agile and strong warrior compared to a weaker me."

"Don't be silly, child! I need a Straldon like you for this job! Only a Light Maiden of Mephis can finish my request. So far, your qualities best fit this mission."

"What would that be, my lord?" Jez asked bowing slightly. The man smirked and launched himself into the air. In seconds he was on his feet in front of the girl. She looked down.

"Well of course, to find my son! That good-for-nothing brat has been missing for at least five days. We finally got a trail and have now pinpointed that stupid juvenile. So, Jez, are you up for the challenge?" the man asked looking up to make eye contact. He was, after all, only two feet and six and four fifths inches tall. Jez nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, my dear. I'd prefer you to call me, Lord Satan. It's less formal, for a child I have known since she was popping out of her good mother's tum!" he laughed and patted his small stomach. Jez's steps halted before she could reach for the handle on the large gold doors.

She turned slowly, her blonde hair casting a shadow over her pretty face. Her two black streaks of hair fell over her ears. At once, the girl stood stock straight and jolted her head upright. A dark blush covered her cheeks and her embarrassed scowl would keep the king laughing for hours.

"For the love of the Reaper! You know I do not agree with your informalities with me, Lord Satan! You always teased me about having a crush on the boisterous boy! The only reason I was here was because my parents were trying to prevent the Great Toltec War! I was his young playmate and became a Straldon soldier to assist you while he ultimately did nothing but chase around girls! I was happy to be rid of him! The only reason I shall complete this request is because I swore to follow your orders, Lord Satan! I bid you, GOOD DAY!" and with that Jez slammed the door after defiantly yelling and stomping off. Satan laughed at the childish outburst and returned to his thrown. Business had to be completed and no one else would do it!

"We'll see about that, my dear child. Good luck catching my brat, you'll need it, with the skills I taught him!"

* * *

"Oi, Oi! Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Nobi! Come here!" a voice as strong as steel filled the rambunctious hall. The said people bolted immediately to the table where the redhead sat eating her shortcake.

"Yes, ma'am!" they said saluting Erza. She wiped her mouth daintily with a napkin and looked up.

"Let's play a game. Since Nobi is new here let's say one fact about ourselves and if I don't like it, you'll buy me a cake. Got it?" she said smiling. Everyone gathered around the table nodded furiously at the sugar laced threat. "Alright... Levy! You start! Say anything you want."

"Ummmm... Let's see, I love to read books and my favorite genre is romance, my favorite author is my best friend, and... I'm five foot one," the petite blue haired girl stated tapping her chin with her index finger. Erza nodded and looked sharply at Gajeel.

"Alright, fine! I'll go... My favorite metal piercing is this one," Gajeel said pointing to the first iron nob above his right eye," Cause Metalicana embedded it in my flesh after I tried to eat a rock while he was talking," the iron clad Mage said folding his arms and smirking. Erza smiled.

"That's my first cake!"

"Wha- WHY?!" Gajeel said flabbergasted.

"Because it was strange and I didn't need to know that. Juvia! Continue," Erza stated crossing her arms over her steel armor breast plate.

"J-Juvia will go! Juvia has.. In the past... Followed Gray-sama on missions to make sure he was alright!" Juvia blushed out and Erza looked to Gray.

"Oh? My turn, okay. In my training days,in below zero temperatures, my teacher would make us strip and train in the snow and ice water. Stripping is now an unconscious habit, don't be offended by it," Gray said scratching his head.

"Gray! Buy me two cakes! Go put some clothes on, I don't need to see you boxers!" Erza commanded with a surprised reaction from Gray as he skulked around for his missing articles of clothing. Natsu was the next person in Erza's line of vision.

"I don't like you, even if you got our guild mark, and are Lucy's pet," Natsu scowled. He growled at Nobi. A loud clang resonated as Erza's sword's hilt made contact with Natsu's skull.

"Owowowowow, OOOOWWWWW! What the hell was that for?!" Natsu cried as he hid behind Lucy and rubbed his sore head. There was going to be a bump. "That was a fact!"

"You have to buy me twenty cakes for that!" Erza said standing so her bangs cast an anger shadow over her face. Natsu shrank farther away with an 'Aye!'

"Oh, it's okay. That moronic baboon isn't worth my time of day," Nobi said sitting down on a chair and propping his feet up on the table.

"Um... A fact about me is..." Lucy started,"I'm going to get all the gold keys of the zodiac one day and follow in my mother's footsteps!" Lucy smiled fondly as she register unsaid memories. Nobi grinned.

"I'll tell ya something about myself," Nobi smirked evilly,"I'm not just any demon, or Pengu Demon, I have more power right now than any of my four brothers. I may be the youngest but, being a son of Satan and training as his disciple has it's perks. Stupid baldy..." Nobi said casually finishing with a glare at the floor.

"WHAAAAATTT?!" Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, and Erza screamed. They sat wide-eyed for a minute.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. I have the SON of SATAN as a friend and I have a CONTRACT with him?" Lucy asked incredulously. Nobi nodded. Lucy squealed in delight.

"That's amazing! You have to teach me things, now!" Lucy said resting her chin in her hands as she sat down and placed her elbows on the table intrigued. Natsu sat pondering this situation.

"You should fight Gildarts! I bet he'd kick your ass in a second!" Natsu laughed out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention... I'm being hunted down to be brought back to the Under Realm of the Celestial Spirit World. So I need your help," he said and everyone exchanged a glance. They nodded their agreement with smiles and encouragements.

"One more thing, if I have to go back, Lucy's magic will be gone... forever."

* * *

"That Satan,'We have a lead on my stupid son, go and take care of him' my ass! What the hell?! Oh, he's on Earthland, uh-huh, like I couldn't deduct that! I mean, I've been flying for hours! Where in the HELL are YOU, PRINCE!?" The girl's voice rang out over the mountain range. Jez had arrived on Earhtland at noon and it was now seven. She sighed and launched herself into the atmosphere. Her white wings fanned out far catching gusts of wind lifting her higher and higher. As she drifted forward, the night sky sparkling above, she smiled a bit. Earthland was beautiful. Over the mountain and down a valley she went and soon a town came into view. She felt an immense heat wave. Her eyes widened. He was here!

"Watch out, prince. You'll regret disappearing when I get my hands on you!" and she swooped down to the brightly lit town and cheerful music.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone! May I have your attention please?!" Mira called out from the stage. She held her clipboard in one hand at her side and a microphone to her lips with the other. The guild turned to acknowledge the silver haired maiden as she stood.

"It is time for... The Secret Santa Gift Exchange!" she exclaimed and whistling, clapping, and excited yells were heard. "I'll call out a girl and she'll present her gift to her person. So, first up is... Bisca!" and the green-haired woman began to move...

* * *

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you for you're support and I am sorry for making you wait! I know, so much switching! I'm sorry but it'll pay off in the future... Like next chapter?! I think this is pretty short but hopefully it was good! Oh! Did you find out who the new people are? Review who and I'll give you a sneak peak of Ch. 5 when I update Ch. 4! I don't know how many people read this but, I promise!

P.s. Reviews make me work faster! Thanks for your support guys!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey-o! I updated! Uh, well if I didn't you wouldn't be readin' this!... Or you just don't care. I know how it is. I just saw _THE _Fairy Tail Movie and episode 175 of the tv series and let me tell you, Hiro Mashima better get his act together and make NaLu canon. I'm dying of emotional trauma! Bad news I have to go back to school cause my summer break ends soon! TT^TT... So, yeah, uh, bye for now!

Disclaimer: I don't know what in the name of flopping cats goes on in Hiro Mashima's head so... Fairy Tail would have ended before it started if I owned it. So if Fairy Tail never started how could I own it?(Crushed it!)

* * *

Ch. 4: What's that Strange Plant, Pengu?

The almost suffocating smell of alcohol filled the ginormous room. The warm chandeliers gave off a foggy light as music and voices resounded off the walls. Young women in dresses that hugged their frames were accompanied by young men in somewhat dressy attire. The whole first floor was filled to the brim with happy faces and tables full of men and women alike sharing a drink of alcohol. The sky-high evergreen tree twinkled brightly in a corner and held many's eyes. Through out the celebrations though, upon the second floor stood a solitary girl. Her eyes reflected the festive scene before her as she stared down at her friends. Her hair fell gracefully upon her shoulders as she leaned on the banister, overlooking the small festival. Her dress hugged her gracious frame and had a small ticklish trim of white fuzz around the silky red. Her hand held her cheek as she gazed merrily at the group.

Lucy loved Fairy Tail with all her heart and had enough fun watching them that she could be lost in the cheery atmosphere. She didn't mind that no one noticed her missing presence at the moment, the scene before her was just too perfect... She smiled softly at the group as they continued partying and playing around with new gifts. All the girls had given their Secret Santa gifts and the annual gift exchange was quite insane. Lucy's smile widened when she rememebered the small stash of presents she had recieved from her friends.

Christmas was really a great experience after all. When Lucy had been living with her father, Christmas was always a lonesome holiday. She would sit alone in the dining hall as her father worked and the servants plastered on fake smiles to hide their pity for the little girl.

Lucy didn't let the unpleasant memories hinder her mood and sighed happily as she sipped a little bit of her spiked fruit punch. She had watered it down of course because she wasn't much of a drinker and despised the hangovers. She didn't notice the light increase in heat in the already warm area. She only noticed the other presence when she felt someone playing with a strand of her hair. She turned her head to look at the other person and smiled.

"Hey, Natsu. How's the party? I'm surprised a fight hasn't started yet..." Lucy said. Natsu continued to play with a strand of loose hair and shrugged,

"S'okay. It'd be more fun if everyone joined in," Natsu replied looking at Lucy. She blushed a bit at his-for once-serious face. "Or if that stupid fur-ball wasn't here!" Natsu pouted angrily as he stared at Nobi eating his fill of food and laughing with guild mates. His newly acquired black guild mark was imprinted on his left bicep. Lucy giggled as she watched her childish friend pout beside her.

"Is that what you came up here for? Trying to aviod another problem? Hm~?" Lucy said teasingly. "That's not the Natsu Dragneel I know!" she laughed out.

"Am not! I just noticed you were all alone so I thought I'd come up and talk with you. I still haven't given you your gift yet..." Natsu said matter-of-fact like. Lucy smiled and stood straighter. She had given her Secret Santa present to him, already and he seemed to like the belt with dragons on it and the children's book she had written and drawn about a red dragon and a young boy with pink hair. He was just too stupid to notice the fact that it was about him, then again her drawings were quite simple...

"Alright, thanks, Natsu! I really apreciate it," Lucy smiled.

"So, here," he said thrusting a little white box rapped in a blue ribbon into Lucy's hands. She smiled gratefully as she untied the ribbon.

Inside the little box laid a necklace and earrings. The necklace had a silver chain and a little pink gem that looked like a flame was held inside when light shone on it. The earrings were also silver but had little dangling drops of diamonds that glittered like stars. Lucy's mouth hung open a little in pure shock. She looked up at Natsu.

"Natsu... These are beautiful! Thank you so much!" Lucy said as she hugged him. Natsu hugged her back and smiled.

"It was nothing. I just had never gotten the chance to give you anything for Christmas before. I wanted to put seven years worth of Christmases into this one..." he said quietly into her ear.

Lucy looked up into Natsu's smiling face and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Her smile was more radiant than anything Natsu had ever seen.

"Thank you... Thank you, you idiot!" Lucy exclaimed as her lips once more lightly-as soft as a butterfly's wing-met Natsu's. He blinked in surprise before kissing her back. A sweet brief kiss.

When they pulled apart both had pink cheeks. Lucy had to say that Natsu's blushing face was one of her favorite expressions of his. They both smiled.

"Natsu, I really...really, love you," Lucy said quietly. Natsu's smile widened.

"I love you too, Lucy. More than anything," Natsu responded. Lucy's eyes widened as her blush spread across her face. The tears rolled down in big fat streaks and Lucy couldn't smile anymore. Natsu wiped away her tears grinning gently.

"Th-this h-has to be a-a dream-m! I'm s-so hap-py!" Lucy hicuped. Natsu hugged her to him. He patted her head affectionately.

A long whistle interupted the moment and both teens turned around to see the source of the sound. Nobi stood leaning on the banister smirking smugly. Lucy's blush deepened and she hid her face in Natsu's chest. His grip tightened as he snarled at Nobi.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Mira-san wants everyone downstairs _now_, later lovebirds!" Nobi said turning and walking down the stairs, tail swaying haughtily.

"Let's show him, Lucy!" Natsu said. Lucy lifted her face with a small sound of confusion.

In mere seconds, Natsu had picked Lucy up bridal style and jumped onto the banister with a loud thud. Not many noticed and Nobi turned to look, amused by the situation. Lucy clutched onto Natsu's neck and he smirked.

"Ready, Lucy?" he asked excitedly.

"**HELL NO**!" Lucy shrieked. Natsu laughed and launched them off the wood. Nobi looked on at the scene as Natsu plummeted downward with a screaming Lucy. Lucy buried her face in Natsu's scarf. With a soft thud they landed on a table not far away from the overhanging walkway's banister.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screamed punching Natsu's arm once he let her go. He dramatically fell over with a cry of fake anguish. Lucy and the surrounding guild members laughed. The two got off the table and started talking to the exceeds in front of them. Happy, excited about his gift from Charle, talked animatedly and Lily was swinging arouund his new sword. Bisca took Lucy over to the bar to chat about the happy atmosphere in the guild.

The guild quieted as Mirajane once again took the stage. The clock marked nine fifty eight at night and Mira held her clipboard at her side.

"Everyone! May I have your attention! Please stand up and come to the middle of the floor!" Mira asked and everyone obliged except for Nobi who had escaped to the second floor in his hybrid form, readily watching the scene playing out.

"Alright, thank you. Now then, I have prepared a special little game for you, since Master approved and Freed helped out, I would like to start the game one minute from now. Here's what's going to happen," Mira started to explain as Master Makarov and Freed took to the stage. "First, I will activate Freed's ruins. Second, I will pull down my little contraption from the ceiling. Third, you'll all have to cooperate with the game or be stripped naked in front of everyone! So, in three, two, one... Begin!" Mira shouted excitedly. The floor beneath the guild mates glowed a bright purple with magic. The people rose up off the floor with excited shrieks and nervous laughter and were launched around the room. They ended up zooming into boy and girl pairs and the married men and women went straight to the stage. Everyone looked around confusedly until Mira pulled a large rope from behind the Christmas tree. From the ceiling fell a baffling amount of mistletoe. The coupled people understood what Mira was aiming at when the green and red plants flew over top of each one.

"Now then, rule one, you have to kiss your partner for five seconds under the mistletoe or face my wrath, okay?" Mira said with sugary sweetness. Everyone stared at their partner with burning red faces. Gray and Juvia, Levy and Gageel, Wendy and Romeo, Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Jellal (yes, he came, too), and many others of Mira's favorite matches stood awkwardly. Finally, with a little threatening, people quickly finished the task and most were quite happy, especially Juvia.

Natsu stared at Lucy for a moment and then moved forward, he laced his fingers through her hair and ran his fingers through her blonde tresses. He cupped her face and leaned in. Lucy grabbed his scarf and pulled down making their lips meet for the third time that day.

They parted when the need for air overpowered their dancing senses.

"Third time's the charm!" Lucy said teasingly as Natsu rested his forehead against hers. He hummed his happy reply. the cheery pair didn't notice the commotion and laughter as Mira fainted from pure happiness on stage, mission accomplished.

Nobi snickered silently, watching the whole room. This place was pretty interesting. Maybe _she_ wouldn't be able to trace him here. With that false hope Nobi waddled down and jumped into Lucy's arms.

* * *

"I said, N-O. _No_!" Lucy screamed at the pink-haired mage and Pengu Demon laying on her pink bed.

"But Lucy~... Your bed's so comfy and I wanna stay~," Natsu pouted as he rolled himself up in the pink comforter.

"Fine... But if you do _anything_ weird, you're out. Okay?" Lucy said picking up her pajamas and walking to her bathroom. As she shut the door Natsu unfurled himslef and sat up.

"**YES**!" Natsu whispered loudly with a fist pump. Nobi waddled around tiredly in his hybrid form. He placed tow big puffy pillows on the windowsill and grabbed a small blanket.

"G'night! Don't be too loud, okay? I have sensitive hearing," Nobi said as he laid down and drifted off to sleep. Natsu yawned and laid down on the bed once more. He kicked off his shoes, shimmied over towards the wall to give Lucy some space, and dove under the covers. As he popped his head out he heard the soft beat of running water, steady and rythmic, through the closed door and gave a tired smile. He turned and laid on his side to face the bathroom door. His eyes drooped and seemed to be weighed down by heavy sand bags until his soft snores filled the room.

Lucy walked out of the steamy sanctuary to see Natsu innocently sleeping. She sighed and shook her head with a small smile and her hands fell on her hips. She waltzed over and quietly got into bed nervously. She scooted over close to Natsu's sleeping form after she turned the lights off. His natural warmth seeping into the covers. Lucy felt her cheeks grow a little warm from the close proximity-the heat she told herself, it's just the heat. She timidly snuggled into the dragon slayer's chest and took a deep breathe. He smelled like smoke with a hint of honey. Her damp hair warming and drying slowly from the new heat. She yawned silently and started to drift into a deep sleep with wonderfully warm dreams, but not before she felt a strong arm wrap tightly around her waist and pull her closer.

* * *

The velvet night sky stretched above the bright lights that illuminated the streets of Magnolia. The glimmering stars shone like diamonds, yet were barely visible and went unnoticed by the the people still roaming the cold streets. Shadows danced between the shades of light cast upon the ground by the street lamps and the cool dim of the full moon.

The sharp tapping of footsteps resounded throughout the nearly deserted streets. The lavender boots with silver heels marched through the city. They stretched upward to mid-thigh on the young girl who adorned them. They immediately met torn fishnet stockings that were only partially visible. The rustling of the roayl purple skirt, short and plaid, accompanied the loud steps. A thin black belt wrapped around her slim waist tightly and a small silver chain hung loosely from the belt's side. The tight grey scoop neck hugged her simple curves. Two white straps peeked out from beneath the thin fabric. A long white scarf with black swirls wrapped around her neck. The ends were frayed and had a matching design on both that resembled a cartoon eye. On one elbow was a ripped piece of a fishnet that fit snugly over her lean muscular arm.

Her hands swung in fists at her sides, fingerless leather gloves-the color deeper than the darkest night-were strapped on both hands. Her long white tail-a sharp arrow-like point at the end-wrapped around her shirt and torso.

A small pair of horns glittered in the warm yellow light. They stuck out on both sides of the girl's blonde head. Her long blonde hair fell to the small of her back and two long black streaks of hair fell over her cheek bones and cast shadows over her pale face. Her shorter bangs slanted to one side and gradually became longer as they framed her face.

Her slim brown eyebrows arched delicately over her crystal clear eyes and were set in determination. Her fierce eyes, amethyst and bright, contained a fiery spark that hypnotized onlookers. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and accentuated her porcelain complexion making it look creamy. Her plush lips were as red as a rose and were drawn into a small frown as she concentrated on her task.

Her whole figure was fit and not an ounce of fat would be seen on her body, except in the right places-maybe. Her lean muscles flexed with every motion and were made by days of hard soldier conditioning and training. Her will was strong and her mind sharp. The _perfect_ soldier.

Jez pulled her scarf up to her nose with one hand as she looked around. The night air was bitterly cold as it whipped around her frame. Her naturally high body temperature had kept the Pengu Demon warm through out the day but her energy was running low. The young beautiful girl shivered visibly. Where was that troublesome prince?

"St-stupid P-prince! It's Christm-as and no-w I have n-no warm-m pl-place to stay a-and am go-going to freeze t-to de-ath!" Jez grumbled out through chattering teeth. She would have brought that warm jacket she had recently bought had she only known Earthland was so cold...

Jez wandered on and the streets grew emptier of the few stragglers. It grew quite late into the night and with no luck in finding her target, Jez started to search for a place to sleep. She came upon a very large building with lights still lit and pushed the wooden gate open.

The stone building reminded Jez of Hell's Palace in size but held more of a cheerier demeanor. She pushed the large front doors open and gladly excepted the rush of warm air as she entered-and the loud noise. She saw what she guessed was a Christmas celebration going on in the large mess hall. Jez spotted out of the corner of her eyes a little old man observing and drinking from the second floor's walkway's banister. She trudged up the stairs enjoying the throbbing of warm blood in her ears.

"E-excuse me, sir," Jez said catching the attention of the balding man in the white trench coat.

"Oh, hello! Have I seen you before? You're not apart of this guild, Fairy Tail, are you?" the small man inquired and Jez shook her head. He nodded and smiled,"Well, what can I do for you, child? I am the master of the guild, Makarov," he stated.

"Um, is there any chance that I could spend the night here? I'm looking for someone in this town and I have not been here before. I have nowhere to go and it is rather cold tonight," Jez asked bowing. Makarov smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Of course, of course! Please come this way!" he said hopping down and beckoning the young girl to follow, never asking a thing about the tail or horns, he had had enough of those today.

He led her through the vast halls to a room with cream walls and a large pink bed. A large window on the wall beside the bed had deep velvet curtains drawn and a view of the town. A light snow had started and gently fell onto the morning's snowy leftovers. The city lights twinkled brightly and the clouds shrouded the stars and moon.

"Now then, have a good rest and I'll see you in the morning," Makarov said preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Jez said abruptly and halted the little man,"Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness? I would be much obliged."

Makarov smiled and gripped the doorknob,"We'll see, consider this a request for the guild. We'll talk in the morning, right now rest," and with that he shut the door softly and returned to the festivities.

Jez kicked off her boots, jumped under the covers, and nuzzled into the pillows. She yawned and started to nod off thinking she'd catch that troublesome boy the next day, for sure.

* * *

"Lucy~~! Please-just this once~~~?!" a low whine drawled as the large wooden doors swung open.

"Natsu, for the last time, I WILL NOT wear your scarf! I'm happy with the one I got from Nobi!" Lucy waved off the pitiful dragon slayer's pout. Nobi had given her a striped scarf, red and black, for Christmas. It had two matching devilish wings on both ends. Lucy thought it was adorable and wore it out to brave the cold. Nobi snickered as he sauntered around the irritated fire mage, slapping Natsu's back in a 'in-your-face' kinda way. Natsu growled at the horned man.

"Lucy-san! Would you like to go on a job together?" Wendy asked as Lucy sat down on a bar stool. She smiled and nodded. Not long after their conversation started Erza, Juvia, and Levy chimed in.

"Juvia thinks this could be a girls only mission!" Juvia spoke in her cute third-person way. Wendy nodded making a sound of agreement.

"I need new armor anyway, I think a girls only job request would be perfect for extra money!" Erza said taking out a very, VERY long list of desired armor.

"I think it would be the perfect getaway!" Lucy sighed sipping a cup of hot chocolate as her nose and ears warmed up.

"Alright, we'll plan a job request for three days from now! That way we'll be back in time for New Year's!" Levy suggested. The girls agreed and started happily chattering away about perfumes and jewlery.

The guild was still giddy from its celebrations and the decor still remained in-tack. The normal flare of brawls and drinking contests were at full throttle and nobody noticed the confused guest in the corridors.

"Oh hell, everything looks the same! I think I passed this column three times! I feel like that little old man took me in just to trap me!" Jez groaned as her silver heels clicked on the marbled floors. She looked around at the mahogany wood doors with brass doorknobs that lined the corridors and the twisting stairs that led to different levels. She sighed and turned right toward the echoing loud noise she had been hearing for the past few hours as she was meandering through the huge palace-like structure.

"I'm really bad with directions, aren't I?" Jez sighed to herself, her sharp canines nibbling on her bottom lip softly as her eyes scanned the corridor.

"Gray! Come back and fight, Ice Bastard!" a male voice yelled.

"Shut up, Flame Brain! I'm busy!" another deeper voice yelled back. The sounds of wood breaking echoed around the walls and loud laughter could be heard.

"M-my cake!" a woman's voice screeched and the fighting only grew more intense, from the sounds of it.

"Ouch! What the hell, Pinky?! Watch where your walkin'!" a very familiar voice yelled followed by a loud crash-wait, that couldn't be?!

"Only a _man_ can wi-" another voice bellowed.

"Get out of the way!" the four voices from before interupted loudly, and more damage ensued.

Jez's eyes widened as she sped up to a jog. A large wooden doorway seperated a different room, a mahogany banister and walkway came into view. Jez leaned over the banister and her hair flew past her shoulders.

Many tables were broken and sharp fragments of wood were flying everywhere along with bottles and barrels of liqour. A cloud of dust masked the fighters and the audible sounds of punches and kicks emanated from the cloud. Jez scanned the room quickly, her tail swinging behind her. He...wasn't here...

"Why, if it isn't our late night visitor! Did you sleep well?" Jez turned to the voice of the little man from the night before. She bowed and smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality! I really apreciate it!" Jez replied to Makarov. "How can I repay you?"

"I have two simple questions," he stated hopping up onto the banister to be at eye level, he reminded Jez of Lord Satan in height.

"Yes, ask away!" she smiled.

"Why do you have horns and a tail?" Makarov asked overlooking the brawl and saw Jez out of the corner of his eyes. She grinned.

"I was wondering why you did not inquire this last night, sir. I am a Pengu Demon, a rare celestial spirit. I am a Light Maiden of Mephis. My mother was the Light Saint Mephis and my father the second strongest demon in hell, Tadase. I am known as a Straldon, a mix betwen light and dark, and I am a loyal soldier sworn to obey Lord Satan's commands. I was sent here to find someone," Jez explained standing straight and tall. Makarov nodded along as she talked.

"My second question is, who is this person that you're searching for?" Makarov asked with an idea already in mind.

"Oh, a bothersome brat. He's Lord Satan's third son, the most powerful of the three, and he ran away from home. He has red hair, large round horns, and a pointed tail like mine, only it's black. If you see him please let me know, I'll be in this town for a little bit because I know he's hiding in this city somewhere!" Jez said determindly. She bowed her head to the guild master.

"I have one request for you, sir," Jez said and Makarov nodded for her to continue,"May I please stay here while I am in this city? I would forever be in your debt!"

"Would you complete any request I made of you whole heartedly?" Makarov asked facing Jez. She nodded enthusiastically.

"You would be helping me complete my orders, sir! Of course I would!" Jez replied. Makrov smiled and agreed to the terms.

"Oh, and one more thing, please call me Master Makarov," he asked, smiling toothily.

"Of course, Master Makarov!"

* * *

"Prepare yourselves, insolent fools!" Erza bellowed as she heaved a table over her head and threw it. The large circular piece of wood knocked over many brawlers and continued to roll around. It ended up squashing the rest that were still standing, ending the fight. Nobi stopped the table by catchng it with one hand, and laughed at the battlefield.

"You guys are too much! I'm never going back to Hell now!" Nobi laughed out. The guild erupted into laughter and festivities once again continued as the fighters stood up and brushed themselves off. These dog fights were very common in Fairy Tail and Nobi couldn't get enough of them.

"Ramhead, leave already would ya'?!" Natsu said slamming his forehead together with the red haired man.

"Make me, Pansy," Nobi hissed menacingly. The dark aura emanating from their stares was intense and caused many to back away.

Upon the second floor's walkway Jez stood frozen staring at Makarov. Her keen ears had picked up his voice and his laughter. She turned her head ever so slowly to finally see the horned man flicking his tail menacingly at a salmon haired stranger. Her mouth hung open in shock as her face paled. Her sharp canines glittered in the light as she closed her mouth. She hopped up onto the banister careful to balance on her heeled boots. She crossed her arms under her chest. She glared at the smiling youth as he interacted normally. Makarov smirked wanting to watch the scene play out and try to peek up her skirt just a bit... Jez took in a deep breathe and steeled her will.

"I finally found you!" She hollered over the guild's noise. The commotion dwindled down until it was silent. Nobi stood stock still, a shiver ran up his spine.

"Oh, Prince~?" the female called from the banister with a sugary sweet tone. Nobi slowly turned around to see the girl standing on the banister. His face paled and he took a step back.

"Do you _know_ how much _trouble _you caused me, _Prince Nobi_?" Jez said cocking her head to the side, aware all eyes were on her. Nobi took another step back.

"Well? Are you going to greet me?" Jez said darkly as she uncrossed her arms and pushed her hair behind her ears. No one moved. No one removed their eyes from the demonic beauty. Maybe no one breathed.

Nobi gulped.

"J-Jez!" What a _surprise_!" Nobi said anxiously. Jez glared.

"You knew I was going to find you, Prince. Now, we're returning to Hell, by order of Lord Satan," Jez stated, it was more like an absolute order.

"Shit!" Nobi hissed.

And all Hell broke loose-metaphorically speaking.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but I hope this made up for it! Will Nobi survive? Will Lucy keep her magic? Will Jez-? All revealed next chapter... Maybe... Anyways, thank you my followers, favers, reviewers, and readers! I hope to make a great story!

=^..^=


End file.
